


Someday My Prince Will Come

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alex Louis has hopes for his future.<br/>Warnings:  Mention of het and one-sided slash<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa never writes, never calls, and I'm guessing the relationship is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come

X X X

When he was twelve, his father explained to him about the birds and the bees. There were charts and diagrams, and illustrations done in his father’s hand of birds, and flowers and bees, as well as a great many euphemisms. Alex Louis tried to follow, but while he understood the scientific reasoning behind this, he wondered why his father was repeating things he’d learned in his science class when he was nine.

When he complained to his big sister later, Olivia explained, exasperated. “Sex, Alex Louis. Don’t you know anything?”

His mother wasn’t nearly as florid when she told Alex Louis what happened to a man and a woman on their wedding night. She emphasized ‘wedding night’ so much, Alex Louis half-expected a girl in a white dress to be hidden in the next room, and his relief was greater than ever when he realized no such thing was happening. There was always the possibility of an arranged marriage, after all, and he hoped his parents would at least consult him before marrying him off to some girl.

He was sixteen when he had his first opportunity to have sex. It was with a fellow cadet at Central’s Military Academy, a pretty girl a year ahead of him. She’d pinned him in a hand-to-hand combat class, her pelvis rubbing inadvertently against his. Her eyes had widened and Alex Louis took the time to flip her, pinning her instead. Afterward, she’d asked for him to meet her later, and Alex Louis was pleased that he’d learned something of the Armstrong family’s techniques for lovemaking, as his lovely partner seemed quite impressed when she left him.

Of course, he learned more over the years, how to seduce by a simple glance, the lightest touch, by reciting poetry or singing songs. Ah, if there were only someone he could share his knowledge with, but Alex Louis couldn’t court a superior officer, after all, particularly one his sister despised. And he wasn’t quite sure that Colonel Mustang wasn’t occasionally having relationships with his sister, from some of the crass things she’d said.

Someday, though, Alex Louis was sure he’d find someone to be his partner. It just took time.

X X X


End file.
